complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Complien Demi gods
In the Compliens Universe, there are many demigod Compliens. Each of them has their own specific job and purpose. Info The demigods are semi-immortal, which means they do not age, but can still be killed in other normal ways. Their powers and abilities vary from demigod to demigod, usually for their specific purpose in life. List of Complien Demi gods * Zeath - Purpose: To guard L.E.G. Oliver and protect all Compliens. Controls death. * Rebirtha - Purpose: To guard L.E.G. Oliver and protect all Compliens. Controls life. * Legges - Purpose: To teach and care for Zeath and Rebirtha as their father. * Mr. Suun Mon - Purpose: To bring day and night to Complanet. * Soracle - Purpose: To bring truth to Complien-kind and warn them of future threats. * Darko (fallen) - (original) Purpose: To teach the Compliens the art of combat. * Luraior - Purpose: To maintain law and order on Complanet. * Holandra - Purpose: To bring hope and peace to all Compliens. * Greffter - Purpose: To bring the Complien spirits of the dead to the Underworld and to keep the Underworld monsters from escaping. * Ogenous - Purpose: To bring the Humanoid spirits of the dead to the Underworld and to keep the Underworld monsters from escaping. * Nnoghin - Purpose: To bring the Mogurian spirits of the dead to the Underworld and to keep the Underworld monsters from escaping. * Agrelope (fallen) - (original) Purpose: To guard the Complien gods of nature: Harthehope, Ferenhope and Natuhope. * Harthehope, Ferenhope, Natuhope - Purpose: To protect the air, land, and sea from pollution. * Soards - Purpose: To protect the Demigod Palace from any of "Evil"'s forces. * Cosmicon (retired) - (original) Purpose: To create the galaxies. * Totallos - Purpose: To look after the Planis. * Lotte - Purpose: Unknown * Virgonia - Purpose: Unknown * Onewish - Purpose: To grant Compliens wishes. * Geminye - Purpose: Unknown * Fathnir - Purpose: To watch over the dragons of Complanet and to make shure that they do not harm the Compliens and other creatures. * Altype - Purpose: To guard over the Compliens and to give them their powers. * Pantaire - Purpose: To add color to the universe. * Rorgeri - Purpose: To teach Compliens the art of blacksmithery, to blacksmitherate weapons for the other demigods, and to create and defend the Palace. * Librae - Purpose: To judge other Compliens and Demi god Compliens of their actions. * Invenaci - Purpose: To invent advanced technology to Compliens, and to defend the Palace. * Minitaurus - Purpose: To bring good harvest and to take care of the creatures on Complanet. * Zhentaur - Purpose: To care for the forest, and to protect it from harm. * Frosnow - Purpose: Unknown More to be added Trivia * All of the Complien Demi gods were created by L.E.G. Oliver. As such, they refer to each other as family members. * Because L.E.G. Oliver's existence is only known to a few select mortals, all of the demigods have different mythologies and origin myths associated with them. * They are mostly treated as celebrities in popular culture, but the ones that are mostly obscured from the public eye are worshipped as actual gods. Category:Compliens Category:Demi gods Compliens Category:Legend Compliens Category:Created in 2014